dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of stages in Budokai 2
This is a list of the stages in the video game ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. Stage 1 Map: '''Plains' In this stage Raditz and Nappa arrive on Earth looking for the Dragon Balls. They grow some Saibamen to help them. The objective of the Stage is to get the Dragon Ball before the two Saiyans get to it. You can choose 1 ally to help you. Enemies *Saibamen (x2, Respawn) *Raditz *Nappa Unlockables *Raditz – Defeat him as Goku. *Nappa – Defeat him as Vegeta. *Yamcha – Defeat Nappa as Tien Shinhan Stage 2 Map: Muscle Tower After hearing of the Saiyan's defeat, Ginyu, Recoome and Frieza come to Earth. The objective is to defeat Frieza. 1 ally can be chosen to help. Enemies *Recoome *Ginyu *Frieza Stage 3 Map: Namek Goku arrives on Namek and tries to beat Recoome, Ginyu and Frieza. First he must settle things with Vegeta. The Saiyan prince then joins him (if defeated by Goku). Eventually they defeat the Ginyu force and Frieza who blows up the planet to try and stop them. Goku leaves in a Saiyan Spacepod to get to Earth. 1 ally can be chosen. Enemies *Vegeta *Recoome *Ginyu *Frieza Unlockables *Vegeta – Defeat him with Goku. *Trunks – Defeat Vegeta with Kid Trunks. *Recoome – Defeat him with Goku. *Ginyu – Defeat him with Vegeta. *Frieza – Defeat him with Goku. Stage 4 Map: Plains Goku returns to Earth with Dr. Gero waiting for him and sprouting powerful Saiabamen known as the Saiba-Rangers. Gero is then defeated and Goku must fight the Androids #16, #17 and #18. Once #16 is defeated Cell appears and absorbs the other two, achieving his Perfect form. Cell then creates the Cell Jrs and challenges the Dragon Team who eventually beat him. 2 allies can be chosen. Enemies *Saibamen (Pink, Blue, Yellow, Green, Red) *Dr. Gero *Android #16 *Android #17 *Android #18 *Cell *Cell Jrs (x4) Unlockables *Dr. Gero – Defeat him with Goku. *Android 18 – Defeat her with Krillin. *Android 17 – Defeat him with Piccolo. *Android 16 – Defeat him with Goku. *Cell – Defeat him with Goku. *Great Saiyaman – Defeat Cell with Gohan. Stage 5 Map: Plains Goku and the Z Fighters meet a mysterious fighter who, after being beaten, reveals himself to be the Supreme Kai, who then asks them to stop Babidi from reviving Majin Buu. Vegeta appears and tries to fight Goku, but Babidi revives Cell and Frieza and turns them and Vegeta into Majins. With every fight a meter fills up that will revive Buu. Goku must get to the ball that Buu is inside before it is too late. 2 allies can be chosen. Enemies *Supreme Kai *Dabura *Vegeta *Majin Vegeta *Majin Frieza *Majin Cell Unlockables *Supreme Kai – Defeat him with Goku. *Majin Vegeta (capsule) - Defeat him with Goku (must be done in 2 fights, or otherwise Buu will revive and the game will end). Stage 6 Map: Stone Arena Babidi retreats to another place and eventually revives Buu, who kills him, returning Vegeta, Cell, and Frieza to their normal states. Goku and the Z Fighters must then defeat Buu. Buu then turn into Super Buu. The stage will also end if Vegeta and Buu are on the same place in which case Vegeta will blow himself up with the Final Explosion and Buu will become Super Buu. 1 ally can be chosen. Enemies *Majin Vegeta *Majin Frieza *Majin Cell *Vegeta *Cell *Frieza *Majin Buu Unlockables *Mr. Satan (Hercule) – Defeat Majin Buu with Great Saiyaman. Stage 7 Map: Hyperbolic Time Chamber Super Buu gets inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and demands to fight the "S''trong Guy". Goten and Trunks then fuse to become Gotenks. Super Buu then brings Frieza and Cell there (who he may absorb). When defeated he absorbs Gotenks and leaves. Gotenks and Piccolo are chosen by default with 1 ally choosable. Enemies *Super Buu (Base, Frieza Buu, Cell Buu) *Frieza *Cell Unlockables *Gotenks (capsule) – Unlocked when the stage starts. Stage 8 Map: 'Capsule Corporation' Goku meets up with Gohan and Supreme Kai. Gotenks Buu appears to fight them. If Gohan loses once to Buu with Gotenks absorbed, then Gohan is absorbed. Goku must obtain the Potara earrings from Supreme Kai and meet and fuse with Vegeta to become Vegito they will then defeat Buu who will become Kid Buu. 2 allies can be chosen. Enemies *Super Buu (Gotenks Buu, Gohan Buu) Unlockables *Vegito (capsule) – Meet and fuse with Vegeta as Goku. *Videl – Defeat Super Buu (Gotenks or Gohan-absorbed) with Mr. Satan. Stage 9 Map: 'Supreme Kai's world' Goku brings the battle against Buu to Supreme Kai's planet and also must fight many of the game's previous enemies. Once Kid Buu is beaten, the character who defeats him earns their ultimate move. After that, the game ends. Enemies *Saibamen (Multiple) *Cell Jr (Multiple) *Frieza *Cell *Kid Buu Unlockables *Teen Gohan - Defeat Cell with Gohan Stage 10 (Japanese PS2 and ''Dragon Ball Z 2 V versions only) Map: Plains An optional bonus stage exclusive to the Japanese PS2 and Dragon Ball Z 2 V versions. It can be unlocked by buying its card from the shop for 1,000,000 Zeni. It is inspired by the Nekomajin manga series by Akira Toriyama. Dende and Mr. Popo will be replaced by Neko Majin Mike and Neko Majin Z respectively. Onio will also appear in the background occasionally and occasionally into a Super Saiyan. Tien and Yamcha learn the Fusion Dance and become Tiencha, with Goku acting surprised on the side. Tiencha then wants to test his new powers against his opponents, who then appear on the board. Only Goku and Tiencha can be used on this stage and no more allies can be chosen. If Tiencha loses, he'll become an enemy character and Goku will have to fight him, once defeated he'll be an ally again. Enemies *Saibamen (Pink, Blue, Green, Red) *Nappa *Raditz *Recoome *Dabura *Captain Ginyu Unlockables *Kuriza (alternate costume for Frieza) - Beat Stage 10 Category:Dragon Ball Z